goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NaturalFreshOtter00
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Autard page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 00:56, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry About That For Editing Doctacaffeine's profile :(, but that was funny!!!!! XD, I am not a bad user Hi this is CodPlayerRussia im very sorry it is not me its my brother he hacks me alot he gets me in Huge Trouble and gets me bannded so this is not my fault this is my brother's fault he is a troublemaker the MinecraftComedian and Bomby he noticed my username and creeper minion name in minecraft so sorry CodPlayerRussia (talk) 14:12, May 25, 2014 (UTC)MinecraftComedian Aka CodPlayerRussia Sophie The Otter & Friends' Journeys: The Hidden Treasure completed The transcript for your first official movie is completed thanks to me and you. You can edit it if you like. WilliamWill2343 (talk) 09:46, May 28, 2014 (UTC) My Request Did you get my message about researching Doc McStuffins? WilliamWill2343 (talk) 19:22, May 30, 2014 (UTC) This is a message to PB&Jotterisnumber1 from MinecraftComedian Sophie the otter, do you even know your show is a baby show are you a baby show lover? just respond to me anytime thanksCodPlayerRussia (talk) 23:01, May 30, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia Yes. I already know that. Sophie the Otter 23:05, May 30, 2014 (UTC) That Message Sophie, did that message from MovieLover9000 upset you and made you sad? If so, why? WilliamWill2343 (talk) 20:50, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it did. He called me a jerk and a son of a b**** and made fun of my profile. You should go talk to MovieLover right away. Sophie the Otter 20:53, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Officersquidward2014 (talk) 15:01, June 8, 2014 (UTC)Hey Officersquidward2014 (talk) 07:05, June 9, 2014 (UTC)Hello? Officersquidward2014 (talk) 14:03, June 11, 2014 (UTC)Can you show ThedreamworksBodhi2004's goanimate avatar Hello, i like you. Igor0The0Mii2 (talk) 18:51, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello Sophie! i like your stories, i like your characters, and i like gaming. can we be friends? Igor0The0Mii2 (talk) 22:39, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Sophie the Otter 23:31, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Let's start doing a short stories starting me, you, shauna (from pokémon x and y, which is my waifu) and cuddles (from happy tree friends.) Igor0The0Mii2 (talk) 00:13, June 18, 2014 (UTC) keep going keep going on CloneDVD and AnyDVD create over 1 million bootleg DVDs of The Lego Movie and go to jail. I'm really enjoying it. my speech during the trial should be like this: "You bad Copiers! Piracy is Illegal, i hope you burn on Hell!" Igor0The0Mii2 (talk) 17:20, June 19, 2014 (UTC) OK! I'll continue! Sophie the Otter 17:57, June 19, 2014 (UTC) 18:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC)Officersquidward2014 (talk)Me too, i wanna be here! Sophie Sorry, Officersquidward2014, but a jury holds up to 12 people. Maybe you can be part of the new jury in the sequel. Sophie the Otter 19:00, June 19, 2014 (UTC) i've also created one too i created Gilgar13Vids Rewiews Mario Kart 8 and gets grounded. i added you on the cast. can you help me out? it has grammar problems (C***py on 2010-2011, Bad on 2011-2012, Semi-good on 2012-2013, good on 2013-2014.) you can many characters as you want, same for me, but EVERYONE else only can add 3. Igor0The0Mii2 (talk) 18:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Sophie, you should keep track of Gilgar13Vids Rewiews Mario Kart 8 and gets grounded.. i will suspect it to become a awesome grounded story. there's some ideas: Gilgar13vids's Dad takes away his fav games and tells me to burn them. i and sophie (you) go to buy some E-Rated videogames for the Xbox 360/xbox one, PS3/PS4, and wii u as punishments to Gilgar13vids. and as a reward to me (you decide Sophie (your) reward.), i get mario kart 8. (because i don't have it on real life) you also can give me ideas to it too. Igor0The0Mii2 (talk) 19:49, June 19, 2014 (UTC) link for v2 wiki sophie, link for the goanimate wiki v2, please Igor0The0Mii2 (talk) 22:02, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Here it is without further ado: http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/ Sophie the Otter 22:04, June 19, 2014 (UTC)